Talk:Dr. Karin Chakwas
Re: Dr. Chakwas reminiscing about Pvt. Jenkins: Is it confirmed that she talks about Jenkins AND Ashley if Ashley died on Virmire, or are they separate anecdotes? Jenkins did die before Ashley's appearance. My playthrough had Kaidan being killed, so it made sense.John117XL 18:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ive played through both sexes, and every time I talk to her about this, She only talks about Alenko and Jenkins. And I have had both die on Virmire. 04:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chakwas reminiscing I've never had Chakwas reminisce about the person who died on Virmire. I have always had Ashley die on Virmire regardless of my Shep's personality (I really hate her- she was a well-made character, it just so happens that that well-made character really rubs me the wrong way) and in none of the ones I've imported (three different characters so far) has she been mentioned. It's always been Kaidan thwapping Jenkins biotically (as far as I can tell.) Why is it in the main article that she talks about the one who died? Is there some way to get her to talk about Ashley? (I'm interested to hear what she says.) Seems common that she doesn't mention her at all. 23:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Suicide Mission spoilers... I was just starting out and was trying to see if there was a way to romance Dr. Chakwas (she stopped talking to me after the brandy) and instead I found out about the abduction subplot. Should have had a massive *spoiler* flag before that abduction info. :( First name? What's the Doctor's first name, anyway? I know we're never told in-game, but I was wondering if someone at Bioware has revealed it. It just seems strage to get drunk with someone if I don't even know her first name. Archangelm127 18:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Feel the same way. Shep and her are such good friends yet he/she doesn't seem to know her first name. it sounds so wierd when shep calls her "dr chakwas" when finding out if shes ok in the last mission. way too formal for old friends. : Her first name is pretty obvious. Her parents had high hopes for her. Not so much for her sister, who they named "Pole-dancer" but :( 19:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I know its over a year later, but what the hell; Her name's Karin, according to the leaked script. And its funny that you mention the drink you share with her, because she brings it up. "Ah, Shepard... you know, I just realized... you've never called me by my first name." 15:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Leaked information is irrelevant as we do not accept it. Lancer1289 16:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say put it in, but it was written by Bioware, so it is official. Just like how, according to the script, Subject Zero's first name is Jennifer. No need to sound stuffy. 17:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :And that is where you are incorrect. It isn't official because it is leaked information. BioWare has already stated that the information from that leak isn't final yet, so therefore, anything can change. Names, dates, gameplay, anything. Nothing is official until it is confirmed and a leak is just about the furthest thing from confirmation. Lancer1289 18:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ancestry While it is of course true that 'Chakwas' is an anagram of 'hacksaw', that interpretation would mean that her name is a joke. So, there would have to be another explanation "in-universe" -- possibly an explanation influenced by East Indian culture. Little can be known for certain, but she most likely grew up in a region where there were other people who spoke British English. Though it is speculation, Dr. Chakwas may be a distant descendant of James Kirkpatrick and Khair-un-Nissa. Discussion part added by Julian (88 49) Comments welcome. --88 49 14:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Random Glitch So, I was discussing with Chakwas about the Brandy after drinking with her. Before it should have, the conversation looked like ended, but she was still talking. I figured it was her last line like any other convo in the game. All of a sudden she's "sitting" out of her chair, away from the desk a little. I walked through her, away a little, then it goes back to dialogue mode on the screen, but I'm still walking around. Very entertaining to have her chatting away while I'm doing that annoying half jog with my head trying to look behind my legs, like it usually does when half jogging... Couldn't open the door though once it got back to dialogue screen. Everything got put back when the dialogue was really over. --Geotexan 05:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Chakwas in Arrival Doctor Chakwas shows up in the Arrival DLC, but this mission can occur after the suicide mission. If she didn't survive what happens to her scene in Arrival? :She survives the suicide mission no matter what. Lancer1289 16:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Pretty sure she dies with the rest of the crew if you did not send an escort back with them. This should be tested. I believe the above unsigned post is correct. --The Milkman | I always . 10:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Discrepancy? This article states that she dies if an escort is not chosen, but also says she is guaranteed to make an appearance in ME3. Something ought to be changed. --The Milkman | I always . 22:45, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Move Proposal I propose to move this article to Karin Chakwas as it is the proper name of the character. My source: the codex entry "Dr. Karin Chakwas" from Mass Effect 3. I didn't include "Doctor" because of what Lancer1289 said here. --Kennyannydenny 20:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :And it is now "Dr. Karin Chawkas" per site naming conventions. Examples: Dr. Chloe Michel, Dr. Amanda Kenson, Dr. Daniel Abrams, and so on. Ranks are included less than titles. Lancer1289 20:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Shouldn't it be Dr. Liara T'Soni then instead of just Liara T'Soni? --Kennyannydenny 20:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::No. Lancer1289 20:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::If not then shouldn't we just move it to Karin Chakwas?--Gboy4 10:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oppose. "Doctor Chakwas" is most well-known as Doctor Chakwas or Chakwas. --WTRiker 07:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Agree with move suggestion. Now that the correct Name is known, it should be moved accordingly. Along with other pages that don't fit the naming convention yet. Bravenu3 16:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Agree with Move If its her name then its her name I say, not like it will affect people's ability to search for her--KrimzonStriker 02:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The move proposal passes 4-1. Moving now. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) About Trivia Before the Cerberus attack on the Citadel, at the Embassies, there is an old lady speaking to one of the asari clerks about "finding her son". That old lady has the same voice as dr. Chakwas. I am not putting this in the main article as it needs to be verified. Perj 12:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :It's possible since the VAs voice other minor characters in the Mass Effect series. However, it's hard to determine whether if the VA for Chakwas also did the voice for the lady, as usually the VAs are uncredited for minor nameless characters. — Teugene (Talk) 14:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::We do know that main voice actor/actresses do other roles, but since they aren't listed, we need confirmation from an independently verifiable source. Lancer1289 14:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) She's not there... Is there a certain part in ME3, after which you cannot recruit Chakwas? Sqarkplugz (talk) :If there is, it should be noted. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) It isn't noted in the article, but since her alternative Dr Michel disappears after the Cerberus coup attempt, I assume Dr Chakwas does the same. I'm not adding it to the article since I need confirmation. Sqarkplugz (talk) :Confirmation on this subject is the only way it can be added. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:10, January 10, 2013 (UTC)